


Разговоры во временной ловушке

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что происходит, если застреваешь во временной ловушке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговоры во временной ловушке

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Conversations in a Time Bubble](http://sqyd.livejournal.com/6716.html) авторства sqyd.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

 

Янто: Это была потрясающе глупая идея.  
Гвэн: Что?  
Янто: "Будем сражаться", значит? Скорее всего, нас убило бы срикошетившими от этих далеков пулями. Нам нужно было отступить и спрятаться на нашей мини-субмарине. Понятия не имею, как себя ведут далеки под водой, но у нас по крайней мере были бы неплохие шансы.  
Гвэн: Хорошо, признаю, это было необдуманно!  
Янто: Слава богу, что здесь работала Тош. Господи, мне её не хватает. Мне не хватает даже Оуэна. Немного.  
Гвэн: (с грустью) Мне тоже.

***

Гвэн: Так что же мы будем делать?  
Янто: Ты могла бы закончить все оставленные на потом отчёты.  
Гвэн: Вот-вот может случиться конец света, а ты хочешь, чтобы я провела свои последние часы, заполняя отчёты?  
Янто: Тоже верно. В конференц-зале припрятана бутылка бренди. Пойду принесу.

***

Гвэн сидит на диване, наблюдая за нервно расхаживающим из стороны в сторону Янто.  
Гвэн: (не вполне трезвым тоном) Знаешь, у тебя классная задница.  
Янто: (так же) Подражание Джеку тебе ничего не даст.  
Гвэн: Извини, _ик_! Иногда я говорю прежде, чем успеваю подумать.  
Янто: Например, когда ты распиналась, какие мы все тут одинокие и печальные, не то, что вы с Рисом - и это после интрижки с Оуэном и постоянных заигрываний с Джеком?  
Гвэн: Янто, ты пьян.  
Янто: Исключительно в честь конца света.

***

(оба вконец напились)  
Гвэн: (уныло) Знаешь, а я ему всё рассказала.  
Янто: Что, кому?  
Гвэн: Рису, насчёт Оуэна. Потом отретконила его.  
Янто: (удивлённо) Ну нифига себе. А я-то думал, ты у нас нормальная.  
Гвэн: Передай бутылку.

***

Янто: (чуть не протрезвев) Нет, Гвэн, я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой нашу сексуальную жизнь.  
Гвэн: (по-прежнему в ноль) Я не имела в виду именно это, но ты такой скрытный... и мне просто интересно, какой ты, когда... э-э... более открыт. (хихикает)  
Янто: (закатывает глаза) Думаю, тебе уже хватит. (пытается отобрать у Гвэн стакан, но та крепко в него вцепилась)  
Гвэн: Ну же, Янто! Если ты мне ничего не скажешь, я навоображаю о вас чёрт знает что.  
Янто: (под нос) И скорее всего окажешься недалеко от истины.  
Гвэн: Что?  
Янто: Он любит обниматься.  
Гвэн: Капитан Джек Харкнесс - и обниматься?!  
Янто: Особенно любит, когда я обнимаю его, пока он не заснёт.  
Гвэн: Он же говорил мне, что не спит!  
Янто: Спит. После секса. Недолго, всего пару часов.  
Гвэн: Никогда бы не подумала, что он любитель обнимашек. Он же такой... весь из себя важный.  
Янто: Не в постели.  
Гвэн: Оу! Теперь у меня будут совершенно новые фантазии о вас двоих.  
Янто: Чудесно.  
Гвэн: Господи, мне нужно ещё выпить.  
Янто: У Джека есть заначка, но она только для особых случаев. Он нас прибьёт, если мы её тронем.  
Гвэн: Ох, да брось, наступает конец света. Самое время для заначек.  
Янто: (раздумывая) Уговорила! Знаешь, ты плохо влияешь на меня.

***

(совсем уже готовы)  
Янто: (пытается сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Не получается) Всё не так, как ты думаешь.  
Гвэн: (громко хихикая) Но ведь голышом?  
Янто: _Ик_! В основном, но это не совсем прятки.  
Гвэн: Тьфу ты! Так и вижу, как вы бегаете по Базе голыми. Это...  
Янто: ... выглядит по-идиотски. Я знаю.

***

Гвэн: (не может сфокусировать взгляд на собеседнике) Ты когда-нибудь думал, почему он носит ремень с подтяжками?  
Янто: (невнятно) Всё время! _Ик_! Это ведь неуд... неудобно.  
Гвэн: А я знаю! Я знаю, я знаю...сейчас скажу... Он боится, что его брюки просто... ну, знаешь... не смогут после всего этого держаться сами.  
Янто: Бедные брюки! Пью за них! (они чокаются стаканами, попутно расплескав половину их содержимого)

***

(больше напиваться до такой степени они точно не будут)  
Янто: И ответ...  
Янто, Гвэн: (хором) БАНАНЫ! (со смехом заваливаются друг на друга)

***

Когда Джек возвращался обратно, он втайне ожидал, что его встретят как героя, но на Базе было подозрительно тихо. Ещё подозрительнее был царящий повсюду бардак. Янто этого бы так не оставил... Его сердце забилось быстрее. Когда Доктор связался с ними из ТАРДИС, они оба были в порядке! Рука сама потянулась к револьверу, пока он шаг за шагом продвигался в глубь Базы.  
Затем Джек увидел их спящими на диване. Он прошёл к ним, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь. Они сидели, привалившись друг к другу, Гвэн положила голову Янто на плечо, слегка приоткрыв во сне рот. Янто, в свою очередь прижавшись щекой к её макушке, тихо похрапывал. Склонившись к ним, Джек поморщился. Запах алкоголя был просто оглушительным. Усмехнувшись, он поднялся к себе, и, продолжая улыбаться, вернулся назад с одеялом, которым осторожно укрыл их. 


End file.
